the secret is out
by honour632
Summary: After a week of pain Rhydian finally comes back. Rhydian and Maddy date and everyone is happy for them, but what they don't know is that Maddy's parents know why Rhydian had to come back. Also Shannon is acting weird and with his super hearing, Rhydian finds out why. Can the secret be kept a secret or will the secret get out?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please feel free to give any type of advice that could make it better. This story has got a mixture of a few different stories in them. I have read a lot of stories and I decided to try one for myself.**

_Rhydian's gone!_ Maddy thought. She was sitting on her window sill crying. It had been a week since he had gone. Why did he have to go without saying goodbye? He meant everything to her and she was hurt that he hadn't come and spoken to her one last time.

Her mother, Emma, walked into her room with some food.

"Maddy, i have some food for you here if you're hungry," but Maddy didn't answer he mother. She couldn't bring herself to get up. Her heart was broken and Emma could see that. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Maddy, are you okay pet?" she asked

"Do I look okay?" Maddy whispered. She shrugged her mothers embrace off and leant against the window. Emma was beginning to really worry about Maddy. She hadn't eaten or had a drink of something in a week and Emma and Maddy's dad Dan, were really beginning to worry about her.

"Maddy, you have to eat something before you starve yourself to death." Emma said, trying to get Maddy up, but failing.

"I'm not hungry Mam." Maddy said, not looking away from the window so Emma walked out.

That night, Maddy laid wide awake on her bed crying. she had opened her window in hope that maybe Rhydian would climb through and tell her that it was all just a dream, but so far, it hadn't happened. Shannon and Tom, her best friends, had come over earlier that day and tried to pry her away from the window with movies and ice-cream, but she wouldn't budge. Eventually, they had given up and gone home, realising that they were losing the battle of Maddy and her saneness.

Maddy was crying her heart out for what felt like the billionth time that week, when the breeze that was coming from the window suddenly cut off. At first Maddy thought that her parents were in her room and had closed the door, but after a few minutes she realised that it wasn't them. she slightly opened her eyes and their he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian was standing at her window. Maddy opened her eyes fully in shock. She out of bed so quickly that she was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Hey" Rhydian said. Maddy couldn't speak. She just stood there staring at him. He had left her and all he could say was hey? She picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at him.

"Ow. What was that for?" Rhydian whined

"You left me, and after everything that we have been through and all you can say is hey?" Maddy yelled in a whisper.

"I didn't have a choice." Rhydian said.

"Yes you did. You had the option on whether you could stay or not and you chose to leave and without even saying goodbye." Maddy fell onto her bed, tears streaming down her face. Rhydian saw how much he had hurt her and went and sat down next to her.

"Madds, I'm sorry. I tried to say goodbye, but Ceri made me leave."

"You could have stayed then. You could have stayed with me here and stayed with this pack."

"I know i could have, but..." Rhydian cut off mid-sentence.

"But Ceri and Bryn were more important? Is that it?" Maddy said quite fiercely and Rhydian flinched.

"No that's not it. That's not it at all." Rhydian yelled back.

"Then what was it?" Maddy sobbed

Rhydian didn't answer because he really didn't have an answer. He had thought that he had been kicked out of Maddy's pack and he didn't want to be a lone wolf again so he ledt with Ceri so he belonged somewhere. He now realised that it was obviously the wrong choice. He hated to see Maddy like this.

Rhydian wrapped his arms around Maddy, trying to comfort her. She put her face against his chest and cried. They sat there like that until they fell asleep.

Maddy's head was rested against Rhydian's chest and he still had his arms around her in a comforting hug. they were laying on the bed like that when Dan walked in with Maddy's breakfast. He dropped the tray when he saw Rhydian, but luckily neither of the sleeping teens woke up. Emma, hearing the tray hit the floor, ran up the stairs and saw Dan staring at something. When she looked into Maddy's room to see what he was staring at, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Should we wake them up?" Dan asked after they had gotten over the shock.

"No. this is the first time Maddy has slept in a week." Emma replied, whispering very softly. She and Dan then left the room and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"When did he get here? I never heard him come in." Dan said as he began to cook the breakfast.

"He must have climbed through the window. Maddy leaves it open at night." Emma responded.

"We should've put bars on her window." Dan laughed out, thinking Emma would to too, but when he looked at her she looked angry.

"Dan, no matter what we tried to do to stop him coming here, he would have found a way in anyway." Emma said.

"What are you talking about?" Dan was confused. He has no idea what his wife was talking about. Before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Emma went to go answer it ignoring Dan's question. He heard Emma telling them that Maddy was sleeping so he guessed that it was Shannon and Tom.

Maddy woke up felling really warm. At first she didn't know why, but as she began to wake up a little more, she realised that Rhydian still had his arms around her. She moved in a little closer and closed her eyes. She was listening to the sound of Rhydian's breath. She smiled slightly and then a few seconds later Rhydian woke up. He slowly began to open his eyes and when he had them open he looked at Maddy. She was awake, he could tell, but he didn't want to bother her for the time being so he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She just smiled.

"Morning Rhydian" Rhydian and Maddy opened their eyes in shock and sat up, Rhydian unwinding his arms from around Maddy's shoulders. Rhydian smiled nervously, but Maddy had a big smile on her face.

"Morning Shan. When did you get here?" Maddy and Shannon were best friends and after what had happened in the last week, Maddy hoped that that was still true.

"Morning Maddy. I see you're a lot happier this morning then." Shannon said with a smile. Maddy knew that their friendship was still intact.

"Yes." Maddy giggled and Shannon giggled with her. Rhdian hadn't moved since Shannon had come in. When Maddy turned to look at him, Rhydian was looking down and was fiddling with the sheets on the bed.

"Rhydian are you okay?" Shannon asked. He looked worried about something.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. That's when he snapped his head around. He jumped up off the bed and looked out the window. Sure enough, Ceri was standing there.

Rhydian immediately ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door. Dan, Emma and Tom went to follow him to see why he had done this and when Dan saw who was there, he pushed Tom and Emma back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhydian was angry. Ceri had come looking for him and he didn't want her there. When he reached her, he growled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rhydian spat at his mother (or so she calls herself.)

"I've come to take you home." She said, with a slight whine in her voice. "You don't belong with the tames pack. You belong in my pack."

"No, I don't. I hate your pack. It is a horrible place. You only wanted me back because you want someone else to take care of Bryn." Rhydian yelled

"How dare you!" Ceri yelled as she went she hit Rhydian in the face which Rhydian skilfully dodged.

"It's true though isn't it? You never cared about me. You just wanted someone to babysit Bryn so you could go and do things by yourself. When I was looking after Bryn, you were nowhere to be seen." Rhydian was getting really mad now and Dan could see this. He realised after a few seconds why he was yelling at Ceri and what Emma was talking about earlier.

"This is all those tames fault. They've made you soft." Ceri spat.

"Well I'm glad." Rhydian was trying not to jump at his mother and rip her head off.

Ceri was so furious now that she turned into her wolf self and, trying to go and attack the people in the house, she attempted to jump over Rhydian. Rhydian completely lost it. He turned into a wolf and when Ceri went to jump over him he grabbed her leg in his mouth and pulled her to the floor. Ceri whimpered at impact.

Rhydian then ran over near Dan and then turned around to face Ceri. He growled so fiercely that Ceri whimpered very loudly and ran into the forest.

Maddy, having watched all this from her bedroom window, ran outside and dtopped just behind her father.  
"Maddy, let him calm down a bit first. Wait until he's turned back." Dan was strangely calm and it seemed strange, but Maddy listened to him.

When Rhydian had turned back into his human self, Maddy walked past her dad and walked up to him. When she got close enough, she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and hugged her. Maddy returned the hug. And then Rhydian whispered something in Maddy's ear that on Maddy and Dan heard.

"I love you Madds."

Maddy smiled. "I love you too." She whispered back and then they kissed.

They had kissed for several minutes before Dan interrupted them, saying that breakfast was ready. Rhydian happily went in for breakfast since he hadn't eaten in a while and so did Maddy. When everyone had finished breakfast and Maddy had gotten dressed, she, Rhydian, Shannon and Tom went to Shannon's house and watched some movies. They were all seated on the one big couch because they were watching a scary movie. Maddy and Rhydian were snuggled up close (Rhydian didn't find the movie that scary, but Maddy did so he sat there and comforted her) Shannon had hold of Maddy's and Tom's arms and Tom was just sitting there, with a freaked out expression on his face. Rhydian looked at everyone's expressions and saw that they were pretty much all the same. He just smiled.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Everybody jumped at the sound, but after a few seconds, Shannon got off the couch and rang to get the phone. Rhydian listened to Shannon on the phone with his super hearing (one of the Wolfblood senses) and was surprised to find out who was on the other end of the line. It was Jimmy of all people.

_"Hey Shan. Am I allowed over yet?" _Jimmy asked

"No. Maddy, Tom and Rhydian are over at the moment." Shannon replied. Rhydian heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

_"Oh. Wait, did you just say Rhydian? I thought you said he had left." _Jimmy said, obviously surprised.

"He had but he came back last night. Apparently, he snuck in through Maddy's window." Rhydian was confused. Why had Shannon told Jimmy about him leaving and coming back?

_"Wow. Okay so can you call me when their gone? My dad is annoying me again and I want to get out of the house." _ Jimmy whined.

"Sure. I'll see you later." Shannon said

_"Seeya. Miss you." _ What? Rhydian's head just exploded. Did Jimmy just say that he missed Shannon?

"Miss you too." Shannon said and then she hung up. Rhydian was confused for a second and then he realized what was going on. A huge smile spread across his face just as Shannon walked in.

"Anybody thirsty?" Shannon asked everyone

"Me" Maddy answered first

"Me too." Tom said.

"Me three. I'm going to come and help." Rhydian said, trying to wipe the smile off his face, but failing.

Shannon was a bit confused as to why, but she didn't argue. When Rhydian and Shannon got into the kitchen, Rhydian confronted her about what he had heard.

"Shannon, just a tip. Next time there's a Wolfblood in the same house as you, don't pick up the phone when Jimmy calls." Rhydian smirked

"You were listening? That was none of your business." Shannon wasn't happy that Rhydian had listened into her conversation.

"Well next time, tell your boyfriend not to call when we are over."

"He's not my boyfriend." Shannon protested

"Of course not. I mean, enemies always say I miss you at the end of a conversation." Rhydian was on the verge of laughing.

"We're not – I mean , well – okay fine we're dating but it was supposed to stay secret." Shannon said, getting the cups out of the cupboard.

"I kind of figured that one out funnily enough. How long have you two been dating?" Rhydian was curious, but he didn't know why.

"We started dating just after you left. He saw that I was upset about something so he came to see if I was alright. And then after a little while, we kissed." Shannon said, while pouring soft drink into the cups.

"Okay. Well, I'm happy for you Shan. At least we know that it's true when they say 'true love springs from true hate'." Rhydian grabbed his and Maddy's drinks and while laughing walked back into the loungeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhydian was really happy for the rest of the day. Maddy was curious as to why so she asked him.

" What's made you so happy?" Maddy asked

"You. You have made me the happiest and luckiest person alive." Rhydian replied. Maddy smiled and then kissed him. Shannon mouthed a thank you to him when he looked over her way. He just nodded.

Hannon had never really noticed how kind and loyal he was to his friends. He had always had a sort of show-offie vibe about him, but when he lied to Maddy to keep Shannon's secret a secret, she saw his true side. She turned back to the TV.

When Tom, Maddy and Rhydian said that they were going home, Shannon pulled Rhydian aside for a second and properly thanked him.

"Thank-you for not telling her Rhydian."

"No worries. Anyway, it wasn't my secret to tell and it's really none of my business. Anyway, what are friends for?" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Thank-you Rhydian." Shannon said again as she hugged him. Rhydian hugged her back and then left.

Maddy was watching and listening to their conversation, but when she asked Rhydian what the secret was, he refused to tell her.

"It's none of my business." He said as they walked up to Maddy's front door.

"Please? Tell me. Please." Maddy asked, but Rhydian wouldn't budge.

"It's none of my business or yours. Just ask Shannon tomorrow at school and see if she tells you."

"Okay. Fine. Lets go inside. It's cold out here." Maddy whined.

When Maddy and Rhydian were inside, their parents were cooking dinner. They had abruptly stopped talking about something when they had walked in and an awkward silence had filled the air. Maddy took Rhydian's hand and pulled him up the stairs to her bedroom where she fell onto the bed. Rhydian sat down next to her.

"Was it just me or was Shannon acting weird after the phone call?" Maddy suddenly asked.

"What?" Rhydian was thinking about something when Maddy had spoken so he didn't really hear what she said.

"What's up?" Maddy saw that Rhydian was thinking about something but she didn't know what.

" When we walked inside, your parents just suddenly stopped talking. Do you know why?" Rhydian asked turning to look at Maddy

"No, but we could ask them about it." Maddy replied

"They were acting weird this morning too. That kept staring at me and then at each other. It was kind of freaky."

"Yeah. I saw that too. I was going to ask them about it, but then Shannon said that we had t go over to her house cause she had some new movies that she wanted to watch." Maddy said, wishing she had actually asked her parents this morning as to why they were acting weird.

" I'm going to go and ask them. Are you coming?" Maddy asked Rhydian as she stood up.

Rhydian smiled his cheeky grin that Maddy loved and then took Maddy's hand and got up. When they got downstairs, Maddy didn't hesitate.

"Mam, Dad, why have you been acting all weird today?" Maddy questioned her parents.

Emma and Dan exchanged glances and then sat down, telling Maddy and Rhydian to sit down as well.

"We have something to tell you." Emma said as the two teens sat down.

Maddy gave her a look that basically said 'well out with it then,' so Emma began.

"You're father and I believe that you and Rhydian have some sort of special connection."

"What like soul mates type thing?" Rhydian asked, a look of knowledge seeping across his face.

"Yes. How did you know about that sort of thing?" Dan asked

"My little brother Bryn told me. On the second day I sort of fainted and Bryn was there with me. When I finally woke up he told me all these different stories about Wolfblood's finding their soul mates or 'other half' as my brother likes to call it. He said that when you find it, it is nearly impossible to leave each and if one of them dies the other one basically dies too."

Emma and Dan exchanged looks. " Rhydian, how does your little brother know about that stuff?" Emma asked.

"Well, that's sort of a secret between me and him. I promised that I wouldn't tell a soul. He said that the only person I could tell was my soul mate." Rhydian suddenly looked down at the table and Maddy could see that he was blushing. Emma and Dan were in a daze when all of a sudden a knock came from the door.

Maddy went to open it and was surprised to see who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Jeffries was on the other side of the door and he wanted to speak with the entire family so Maddy let him in. When Mr Jeffries walked into the kitchen he got straight to business.

"Mr and Mrs Smith, I am here to ask why exactly Maddy hasn't been at school."

"She has been sick. She was better yesterday, but we decided to keep her home just one more day to make sure she wasn't contagious." Emma said, with a smile. She had obviously memorized what to say just in case something like this happened. Only Maddy, Rhydian and Dan knew this though.

"Okay. That is understandable." He now turned to Rhydian. "Unless I heard wrong, I believed that you had run away." Mr Jeffries stared at Rhydian, but Rhydian just smiled at him.

"I never ran away. I left to get some space. I got back last night." Mr Jeffries turned around and Rhydian made a face, making Maddy giggle. Maddy then walked over to Rhydian and took his hand. Mr Jeffries turned around after a few seconds because Maddy kept on giggling. Rhydian was trying to keep a straight face, but failed which made Emma roll her eyes.

"Mr Jeffries, may I ask what the real reason for your visit is?" Emma asked.

"I was just wondering why they hadn't been at school. That's all." And with that, Mr Jeffries left.

"Well, that was interesting." Dan said, smiling at Rhydian and Maddy. When Mr Jeffries had turned to leave, Rhydian had made a really strange face which made Maddy laugh. Rhydian had grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs, both nearly falling over on one of the stairs by tripping.

When they were in Maddy's room, they closed the door. Rhydian laid down on the bed. After she stopped laughing, Maddy sat down next to him.

"What's on your mind?" Maddy asked Rhydian.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. It's surprising that watching 4 movies can actually make you tired." Rhydian replied, looking up to the beautiful face that was staring at him. He sat up, taking Maddy's hands in his own.

"Madds, I love you." He said after a few seconds.

"I love you too." Maddy said with a smile.

Rhydian then kissed Maddy long and hard. After a few minutes they pulled apart and only because Emma had yelled out that dinner was ready.

They grudgingly went downstairs and had their dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, Maddy's parents went out somewhere with an old friend and they told Maddy and Rhydian home alone knowing what they could end up doing, but not minding to much considering they were soul mates. After they had gone, Maddy and Rhydian were sitting on the couch watching a movie. They weren't really watching it, Rhydian was telling her about what he had done over the past week with Bryn. Maddy was laughing a lot. Rhydian seemed to make things seem a lot more funny then they really were.

About half way through the movie, they finally turned their attention to the TV. Rhydian was sitting on the left hand side of the couch and Maddy was sitting on his lap with her feet on the couch and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I want ice-cream." Maddy suddenly said. She got up and went to the freezer digging around a bit until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a spoon and then sat back down on Rhydian's lap.

"Where's my spoon?" Rhydian said with a smirk on his face. Maddy just rolled her eyes.

"If you want some ice-cream you will have to get your own spoon." She said, with a wicked smile on her face. Rhydian picked Maddy up by the waist and sat her back down on the couch so she wasn't sitting on his lap and then he got up. Maddy was confused at first, but after a few seconds she realised that he was making himself a hot chocolate. When he sat down she looked at him with a pout on her face.

"Where's mine?" She asked

"If you want a hot chocolate, you have to make it yourself." Rhydian said looking up from his drink, with the most wickedest of smiles on his face. Maddy laughed at his expression and took the drink out of his hands.

He took it off her and put it on the table, and then he stole the ice-cream away and the spoon from her. He put ice-cream on the spoon and then put it in his mouth. Rhydian was laughing with the ice-cream in his mouth. He then put more ice-cream on the spoon, but instead of putting it in his mouth, he flung it at Maddy. Maddy was shocked, but was laughing at the same time. She took the ice-cream and the spoon off him and flung some at him. He grabbed the ice-cream off her and put them on the table.

He kissed her and after a few seconds, Maddy put her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. He put his left arm around her waist and his right hand on the side of her face. Without realising, they stood up and walked to the stairs. Maddy jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. She smiled against Rhydian's lips. When they got up to Maddy's room, Rhydian pulled away from the kiss and started kissing Maddy's neck and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Maddy unwound her legs from around Rhydian's waist and unbuckled his belt. About a minute later, Rhydian's and Maddy's shirts were on the floor. Rhydian pushed Maddy down on the bed and then laid on top of her.

Rhydian slowly kissed down Maddy's body making her moan. She then unbuttoned Rhydian's pants as he unbuttoned hers. Maddy wrapped her legs back around Rhydian's waist and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him as close to her as she could and then kissed him on.

In the morning, Emma went into Maddy's room to tell her that breakfast was ready. When she walked in she immediately walked back out. Maddy and Rhydian were asleep and they were tangled in the sheets and each other. Emma closed the door and went downstairs.

"Are they awake yet?" Dan asked, turning to face Emma. "What's up with you?" he asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"No they're not awake, but I wouldn't go upstairs." Emma said, shaking her head, trying to erase the image.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddy was first to wake up. She looked over to her sleeping boyfriend and smiled. She moved her head slightly to look at his face. He looked perfect with the light that was coming in through the window. Maddy moved so she was on her side. That's when Rhydian woke up.

"Morning Madds" Rhydian said, smiling.

"Morning Rhydian" Maddy replied. She was really happy and it was really obvious. Rhydian put his arms around Maddy's shoulders and hugged her.

"How long have you been up?" Rhydian asked Maddy

"Not long. I woke up just before you did." Maddy said. "How long have you been up?"

"I actually woke up about twenty minutes ago. By the way, your mum walked in before. She walked in and then out again. You should have seen her face though." Rhydian said, slightly smirking.

Maddy frowned at him, but Rhydian kissed her which made her smile.

"Let's go downstairs, I'm hungry and I can smell bacon." Maddy said. The smell of bacon was pretty strong and Rhydian realised how hungry he really was.

"Okay, but we should get dressed first. I don't think it would be the best idea to walk down there like this." Rhydian said, pointing to the sheets.

"Good point." Maddy said with a giggle. She sat up on the bed and grabbed the clothes that were on the floor. She chucked Rhydian's clothes at him. When they were dressed, they stood up. Maddy looked for her shoes, but she could only find one.

"Rhydian, do you know where my other shoe is?" she asked him.

He looked around for a bit and then he knelt down and pulled something out from under the bed.

"Here." He said, throwing it at her softly and smiling.

When they both had their shoes on, they walked downstairs, knowing that Maddy's parents may be very strange at the moment (since Emma had walked into the room.)

When they got downstairs, Maddy was the first person to speak.

"Morning Mam, morning Dad." She said, holding Rhydian's hands in both of hers behind her.

Emma and Dan looked at each other and Dan looked at his coffee, smiling.

"Morning Maddy. How was your night?" Emma asked. This made Dan laugh silently.

Maddy stopped and so Rhydian hugged her from behind.

"What's so funny dad?" Maddy asked. Rhydian already knew the answer, but was trying not to show it.

"Nothing. Nothing." Dan said, not wanting his daughter to get mad at him or Emma. Dan looked at Rhydian and saw that he was trying to hold back laughter. Dan managed to Catch Rhydian's eye for a second. Dan suddenly saw something that he had only ever seen once and that was in his fathers eyes about his mother. He knew that the thing he saw in Rhydian's eyes were about Maddy.

"Anyone hungry?" Dan asked suddenly turning around to the stove.

"Yes." Maddy said almost straight away. Rhydian let go of her and they both went and sat down.

Dan turned around and caught Rhydian's eye again. They were staring at each other for two minutes before anyone noticed. Emma and Maddy saw it at the same time. It looked like they were having some sort of conversation. Emma turned away and looked at her food, but Maddy kept staring at Rhydian. She was trying to find out why they were staring at each other. She went to go and ask him, but her mother stopped her.

"Maddy, don't do that. If you interrupt Wolfblood's when they're looking at each other like that, they can get very, very nasty. My cousin did it to your father once when he and my father were doing that and they both nearly ripped her head off." Emma said.

Maddy looked amazed. Rhydian and her father hadn't blinked in ages and she was kind of freaked out. She looked down at her food and began to eat it.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day, Maddy and Rhydian hung out with Mrs Vaughan. They talked about when Rhydian had first got there and his paintings and a whole heap of other things.

When they finally left, they walked through the woods back to Maddy's. It was nearly dinner time when they had left the Vaughan's house. It only took about three minutes to get from Maddy's to Rhydian's by running, but because they were walking (dawdling is the better term) it took them a good twenty minutes.

When they got in to house, Emma immediately questioned them as to where they had been all day and when she heard where, she looked very happy for Rhydian.

"Well, that's great news. Now, Maddy, you need to get everything you need for school sorted so you know that you have everything. Same with you Rhydian." Emma said. The next day, the teens had school, although neither of them were looking forward to it, especially Rhydian.

"I'm going to have to sprint through the school just to get away from the three K's. They will never leave me alone if I don't." Rhydian said, looking annoyed about what he would have to put up with.

The three K's were the most annoying spoilt brats you could ever meet. They teased everyone because they believed that they were better then them and they always tried to get their own way.

When Rhydian looked at Maddy, she had a grumpy look on her face.

"If we were aloud to punch people in the face, then those three would be first on my radar." This made Rhydian laugh.

"Don't we all wish we could punch the three K'S and Jim….." Rhydian suddenly stopped talking before he could say the entire word.

"Jimmy? Yea he is also another person I would punch. Why did you just stop halfway throught the word?" Maddy asked as they sat down at the table.

"I thought I saw something moving outside in the shadows, but I think it was just my imagination." Rhydian lied, looking out the window.

"Oh, okay" Maddy said and then they dug in to their dinner.

The next day was confusing for Maddy. When they first got to the school , they weren't surprised when the three K's came up to Rhydian and asked him why he wasn't at school the week before.

"Why weren't you here?" asked Kara, one of the three.

"Uh well…"Rhydian began, but Maddy but in.

"He was trying to get away from you three." And with that, she grabbed Rhydian's hand and pulled him towards where Tom and Shannon were standing.

"What did you guys do yesterday?" Tom asked, regretting asking it as soon as he had.

"We went down to Bernie's for a bit and then we went to see Mr and Mrs Vaughan. Mrs Vaughan is a really sweet person. Mr Vaughan was at work so we didn't get to see him, but I'm not to bothered by that. There's always another chance." Maddy said, smiling at that last part.

"Nice." Tom said, glad that that was all they had done yesterday.

When they started to go inside, Rhydian stopped at the door and turned to face Shannon who was staring at Jimmy.

"Make it obvious why don't ya" Rhydian said, making Shannon jump.

She pushed him inside, which made Rhydian laugh. Maddy and Tom were waiting just inside the door for them and when Rhydian and Shannon caught up with them, Maddy took Rhydian's hand in her own. When they walked down the corridor, everyone began to stare at Rhydian and then at Maddy and then at their hands.

"Why does everyone have to stare? Don't they have better thing's to do?" Maddy said loud enough for the four of them to hear. When he heard what she had said, Rhydian laughed and then let go of Maddy's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

When they got to Mr Jeffries class, Mr Jeffries was already in there, waiting for everyone to be seated. Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon were the first people in there however, so they went and sat in their seats and then began to talk.

About a minute after they walked in, everyone else did, which is when Rhydian dropped his arm off Maddy's shoulder, but not before the three K's walked in.

When Jimmy walked in he and Shannon stared at each other for about five seconds, before Rhydian poked Shannon. Shannon lightly slapped him on the arm in response.

The day past by nicely after that. Rhydian managed to dodge the three K's whenever they got anywhere near him by speeding up his pace, Maddy had laughed at Rhydian when he had done this because he nearly tripped over a few times, Tom just did what he usually did at school, but Shannon kept acting weird all day. Maddy and Tom noticed that whenever Shannon started to stare at something, Rhydian would poke her or elbow her to stop her from staring in that direction, but when they were asked as to why Rhydian was doing that, an awkward silence fell between them and Rhydian would slightly step away from Shannon and move closer to Maddy.

When lunch time finally came around, Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. At one point Shannon was staring directly at Jimmy and Rhydian had kicked her under the table. Maddy knew then that Rhydian was keeping something from her and she was determined to find out what, but before she could ask however, one of the the students that Maddy recognised from her art class came up to her and whispered something in her ear. Maddy instantly turned to Shannon and asked her if what she heard was true.

"Shannon is it true that you and Jimmy are going out?" She asked. When she had asked this, Rhydian had choked on the food that he had just swallowed. Shannon didn't look happy.

"Who told you that?" Shannon said, trying to put on her best disgusted face.

"Archie, the guy in my art class. He said he had heard it from a lot of other people though." Maddy said in response to Shannon's question.

Shannon looked at Rhydian who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I never told anyone anything. I didn't even say anything to Madds." He said, defending himself from Shannon's anger. She sort of calmed down a bit when he had said that but Tom was confused.

"Wait, you didn't deny it. Oh my god Shan. Are you really going out with him?" He said while laughing.

Shannon just gave him a dirty look that made him back down almost immediately. After lunch, Shannon really only spoke to Rhydian. Maddy had found out what the secret was and now she knew why Rhydian had kept it a secret. Shannon barely spoke to her or Tom though.

After school had finished, Maddy asked Shannon if she wanted to hang out at Bernie's, but she said hat she was busy doing something. Maddy, who was obviously upset. Grabbed Rhydian's hand and pulled him into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**If you get a little confused, one of my readers informed me that two of the chapters were exactly the same. I apoligise if you get confused but i believe that this will be chapter nine now and the next one will be chapter ten. I'm sorry if this has confused you.**

The next few weeks were pretty much the same as that day and Maddy was getting really irritated. At one point she yelled at Shannon and Rhydian had to pull he into the dark room to calm her down.

"Maddy, look at me. You have to calm down. Do you want everyone to find out our secret?"

"I know." Maddy said, breathing deep breaths. "I don't even know why I am this angry. Something just snapped inside my head and before I could stop myself, I started yelling."

"Okay, well right now you need to just calm yourself enough to be able to go back out there." Rhydian said in a calm voice.

After a few minutes, Maddy had calmed down so she and Rhydian went back into the cafeteria. When they sat down, Maddy apologised to Shannon.

"Shan, I'm sorry about before. It's just we said that we weren't going to keep secrets from each other anymore. I'm really, really sorry." Maddy said and Shannon knew that she meant it.

"That's okay Madds. I understand." Shannon said politely. Tom then sat down and the news he had didn't make Shannon very happy.

"I went over to ask Jimmy if it was true, but before he could answer a heap of people came and started asking him if he was going to stay with you after this and then they all started blaming it on you." Tom said looking at Maddy.

" What? How can it be my fault when didn't even know until three weeks ago?" Maddy asked, starting to get revved up again.

"It's just some stupid girls probably gossiping. Most likely the three K's." Shannon said in a tone that made Maddy smile slightly.

"Maddy are you okay? It looks like you're about to throw up." Tom suddenly said. Shannon and Rhydian looked at Maddy as well and saw the same thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. But just after she had said it, she got up and ran to the toilets.

When she came out of the toilet cubicle, Kara, one of the three K's, was standing at one of the sinks reapplying her make-up. Maddy washed her mouth out and was surprised when Kara spoke to her nicely.

"Maddy, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably just a bug that's going around. Why do you care exactly?" Maddy asked, not trying to be rude.

"Just because I'm mean to people, doesn't mean I don't like them." Kara said, acting like it didn't offend her, but Maddy knew that it did.

"Sorry." Maddy apologised. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay. I don't mind. Anyway, did you hear about Shannon and Jimmy?" Kara asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I don't actually think that they are going out though." Maddy said, trying to defend Shannon.

"Well, neither of them have denied it to anyone. They both just go silent and give people dirty looks." Kara replied.

"I guess so." Maddy said. " I have to go back to the cafeteria."

"Okay." Kara said and with that, Maddy walked down the hallway and into the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Maddy woke up early at 5:30 in the morning. At first she tried to get back to sleep, but after about a minute, she felt like throwing up. She ripped away from Rhydian and ran into the bathroom. After she had thrown up and cleaned her mouth out, she sat on the edge of the bath for a few minutes.

When she felt a little better, she walked back into her bedroom and laid down again. When she had jumped out of bed, she had woken up Rhydian so she was startled when he asked why.

"Why did you run into the bathroom?" he asked, worry creasing his head.

"I wasn't feeling well." Maddy replied, putting on fake smile.

"Okay. I hope you feel better soon." He said, relaxing when he saw the smile, even though it was dark. "Come here and cuddle. I cold."

Maddy happily snuggled back up to him and a few seconds later, they were both asleep.

When Maddy's alarm went off, Maddy and Rhydian got up for the second time that day and got dressed. When the got downstairs, Maddy got straight into her breakfast (which was bacon). She ate it all and was still hungry afterwards so she got herself some cereal. Rhydian and Emma looked at her with confused expression's.

"How on earth are you that hungry? You ate all of your dinner and a tub of ice-cream last night all by yourself." Rhydian said with a look of amusement on his face.

"I'm just hungry, okay?" Maddy didn't actually know why she was hungry.

Emma was really concerned about Maddy. She had heard Maddy get up and run into the bathroom and she was beginning to worry.

"Maddy, are you okay? I heard you throw up earlier this morning." She began. " And I don't think that you should be going to school today."

"I agree with Mrs Smith. I don't think you should be going to school today." Rhydian said. Emma smiled at him for agreeing.

"She's probably just got a bug" Dan said. He had just woken up and was coming in for his breakfast.

"That's what I was about to say. Look, if I don't feel well today at school I will tell Rhydian and you can come and pick me up." Maddy said. She wished that they wouldn't worry about her.

"Maddy…." Rhydian began.

"Rhydian, I am going to school. Someone needs to help Shannon out with this whole Jimmy thing."

"Okay." Rhydian smiled, but Emma could still see the worry in his eyes.

When Maddy and Rhydian got to the school, the went inside because it was cold. They met up with Tom near their lockers, waiting for Shannon to arrive.

When Shannon got to school though, she wasn't alone. She and Jimmy were holding hands and everyone was just staring at them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Shannon asked, pretending that nothing had changed.

"You and Jimmy finally decided to just come clean then?" Rhydian asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yep. We'll see you in class." Jimmy said, pulling Shannon towards Mr Jeffries class room.

Everybody was staring at them until Mr Jeffries walked in.

He was telling everyone that there was going to be a class trip to a museum in the city, when maddy jumped up and ran out of the room. About thirty seconds later, Kara asked if she could go to the toilet and Mr Jeffries let her go.

When Kara got to the toilets, she saw Maddy sitting on the floor so she helped her up.

"Are you okay Maddy?" Kara asked, wondering what was really wrong with her.

"I don't know. I feel horrible, but I'm full of energy." Maddy replied.

Kara had a sudden thought and she quickly got a bit worried.

" Maddy, how many days in a row have you been sick in the morning?" she asked

"Just today. I wasn't feeling well yesterday or the day before though. Why?" Maddy was confused as to why Kara was asking her this.

"Have you been eating more or craving foods that you wouldn't normally eat?" Kara asked, worry showing on her face and in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question!" Kara snapped

"Yes I have been eating a lot more and yes I have had a weird craving for peanut butter." Maddy was seriously confused. Why was Kara asking her these questions?

"Okay, today after school, you are going to come with me and we are going to go and talk about something." Kara said sternly. Maddy wanted to argue but she couldn't fight with Kara's tone so she just said okay and went back to class.


	11. Chapter 11

After school, Maddy told Rhydian that she was going out with Kara. Rhydian looked confused, but didn't ask.

When they had gotten to the park, Kara told Maddy what was on her mind.

"Maddy today when you answered my questions I realised something. I – I think that your pregnant."

Maddy was in absolute shock.

"What?" she asked

"I think you're pregnant. Last year, my cousin got pregnant. she told us that if we ever got pregnant, that one of the first symptoms was a craving for something random. I asked you all of that stuff because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Kara said, trying not to make Maddy any more shocked then she already was.

"Oh my god. What am I going to do? My parents will kill me if they find out." Maddy was panicking now. She just couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Maddy, calm down. You don't even know if that's what it really is. You need to find out for sure before you start panicking. If you come with me, I can get you a test."

"Thank-you Kara. I appreciate this." Maddy was surprised that Kara was being nice to her.

They got up and went back to Kara's to get Kara's older sister to drive them over to the next town to get something. She agreed and took them happily.

When they got there, Kara and Maddy went into the chemist and brought a pregnancy test. When Maddy got home, she made sure that no one else was home (Rhydian was at the Vaughan's) and then went into the bathroom and locked the door.

When she had done the test, she sat on the floor so she couldn't hurt herself. After waiting thirty seconds, she looked at the test and there it was.

Two lines were very dark on the test and Maddy was in absolute shock. She decided to call Kara and tell her what was happening.

When she got off the phone, she wrapped the test in tissue's, went down to the kitchen and chucked it in the bin.

That night after dinner, Emma was putting some rubbish in the bin when she saw something sticking out of the tissues. She picked it up and dropped he plate she was holding. The crashing sound caused Dan to walk into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Dan asked

Emma held it up and said one word that made him feel like the world had stood still.

"Maddy…" Emma whimpered. Dan didn't say anything. He just walked back into the lounge room and sat down on the couch.

"I'll get Maddy and Rhydian down here." Emma said (Rhydian had come over for dinner).

When they got down the stairs, Emma told them to come into the lounge room. When they got in there, they were told to sit down on the big couch, so they did.

Dan was sitting in the armchair and Emma was sitting on the arm of it.

"Maddy why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Emma asked. Rhydian looked confused for a second and then his face went blank. He turned to Maddy and just stared at her.

Maddy looked at Rhydian and saw that the look in his eye was of pure shock.

"Maddy, why didn't you tell us?" Dan asked.

"Well I only just found out. I was going to tell you after I had told Rhydian, but you ruined the plan." Maddy was tearing up and she looked down at her feet.

Even though Rhydian was in shock, he hugged Maddy's shoulders. She grabbed Rhydian's arm and held on to it which basically meant that she didn't want him to move them.

"Maddy, it's okay." Rhydian said as Maddy started to cry. The shock left his face when she started and so he pulled her closer to him, tightening the hug and Maddy rested her head upon his chest.

Emma got off the armchair and squatted down in front of Maddy.

"Maddy, everything will be alright. We'll figure this out. You'll be taken care of." She said, trying to comfort Maddy. Maddy nodded. Emma placed her hand on Maddy's cheek and whipped away a tear.

Dan hadn't spoken at all. He was in massive shock and he also didn't know what to say.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and so Dan got up and answered it. It was Kara and she said that she was here to comfort Maddy.


	12. Chapter 12

Kara stayed with Maddy and Rhydian until 9:30pm when she went home. After she had left, Maddy and Rhydian had gone to bed.

"Maddy, everything will be alright." Rhydian said, knowing that Maddy was crying. Rhydian and Maddy were laying on the bed, holding hands and facing each other. Rhydian put his hand on Maddy's cheek and Maddy put her hand on top of his.

"How do you know?" Maddy asked

"Because I do. I will make sure it is okay, even if it kills me. Well, maybe not kill me, but knock me out." Rhydian replied. This made Maddy laugh for the first time that night. This made Rhydian smile as well.

They kissed and then Emma and Dan walked in. Maddy and Rhydian sat up, Maddy sitting on his lap.

"Maddy can we talk?" Dan asked. "You too Rhydian."

"Maddy, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to school from here on." Emma asked

After a few seconds, Maddy answered.

"Yes, I will go. When it get's more obvious that I'm pregnant, that's when I will stay home. Until then, I'll be in school." Maddy said. She smiled, but looked nervous.

"Rhydian, will you be doing the same as her?" Dan asked, knowing the answer before asking the question.

"Obviously. But I have a question that I want to ask you." He asked, hoping they would allow it.

"Ask away." Emma said.

"Would Maddy and I be able to stay at the Vaughan's from time to time. They're like family to me and they took me back when I came back." Rhydian had a pleading look in his eye.

"Sure. We will talk to the Vaughan's and split night's. That way, we can all take care of you." Emma said, smiling with encouragement.

"Thank-you." Rhydian was really glad that they had accepted that and it showed. Maddy suddenly gasped.

"I have to call Shan and Tom. I guess I will have to tell Jimmy now as well or get Shannon to." Maddy said, frowning slightly when she said Jimmy.

"Why would you have to tell Jimmy?" Dan asked.

"Because he and Shannon have started going out." Rhydian said, laughing at Maddy's expression.

"Well, you two don't have to go to school tomorrow. You can stay home and get your heads wrapped around this." Dan said.

"No, it's all good. I'm going to school and so is Rhydian." Maddy said, but Rhydian wasn't paying attention.

Without warning, he lifted Maddy off of his lap and walked over to the window. He looked out of it and smiled.

"Maddy, I think that you could tell Shannon and Tom now. They just arrived." Rhydian turned to face Maddy and then Maddy got up and turned to walk down the stairs, surprised that Dan and Emma had already gone. Maddy and Rhydian had only got half way down the stairs when Shannon, Tom and Jimmy reached them.

"What are you doing here?" Maddy asked, surprised that her friends had rocked up at this time of the night.

" Well, your Mam called us and said that we could come around." Tom said with a smile. "They also said that you had something to tell us."

Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other and then took everyone down to the lounge room.

When everyone had sat down, Maddy on Rhydian's lap on the armchair and Tom, Shannon and Jimmy on the big couch, Maddy told them the news.

"I'm pregnant." She said, putting on a really nervous smile. The reaction she got was the opposite of what she was expecting.

"Good on you." Tom said. "I am happy for you two." He got up and hugged Maddy and hi-5d Rhydian.

'That's amazing!" Shannon exclaimed. She jumped up and down with Maddy. When they had finished celebrating, they asked Emma and Dan if they could put a movie on and they said yes so they put one on.

They didn't watch much of the movie though because they were talking all night. They all ended up crashing on the couch. Maddy and Rhydian were on the armchair huddled together, Shannon was leaning on Jimmy and Tom was leaning against the back of the couch with his mouth open.

Emma and Dan put rugs on them to keep them warm and then went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Maddy and Rhydian were the first too up. Maddy woke up and ran to the bathroom and Rhydian woke up because she had moved so suddenly.

When Maddy came back, Tom was also awake.

"You took your time." He said. Rhydian just smiled and Maddy sat back on his lap. Maddy leaned against Rhydian's chest and closed her eyes.

" I hate mornings" She mumbled, making Rhydian and Tom laugh. At that point Shannon woke up. She woke Jimmy up and they left a few minutes later. Jimmy dad's wrath was going to bigger if he got home any later and Shannon wanted to be with him. Tom left not long after they did, wanting to get home before his mam left for work.

About ten minutes after he had left, Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Morning you two. Did everyone else go?" She asked.

"Yea. About ten minutes ago. What are you doing up so early?" Maddy asked

"I couldn't sleep. Are you still going to school today? Tomorrow there won't be a moon. If you feel bad right now, you'll twice as worse tomorrow." Emma yawned when she had finished talking, obviously still tired.

"Great. Looking forward to it." Maddy said sarcastically.

Emma smiled and then started sorting out breakfast.

"Maddy, I'll put some extra bacon on for you. I know you'll probably want more."

"Thanks Mam." Maddy said getting up. She walked over to the pantry and got out the peanut butter and then she got a spoon.

"What?" Maddy said when Emma kept staring at her.

"Nothing. It's just you never eat peanut butter." Emma knew what was going on, but just wanted to see what Maddy came up with.

"I just feel like it." Maddy said, sitting down at the table.

Rhydian got up and walked over to the table to sit down next to Maddy. Before he reached the table though, Rhydian growled.

"Rhydian?" Maddy was startled when he did that.

"Of all the day's to come, she choses today." Rhydian turned on the spot and walked to the door and opened it to reveal Ceri.

"What do you want?" Rhydian asked, feeling very irritated.

"I wanted to see you." She said.

"Well you've seen me and so now you can go." Rhydian said, pointing towards the forest.

Ceri looked angry when he did that. She just stood there staring at him.

"I'm sorry Rhydian. Please come back home with me." Ceri pleaded.

"No. I told you last time that I belong here." Rhydian said, slightly raising his voice.

"You're only doing this because of her. She made you into this." Ceri was getting angry and Rhydian could tell that she was thinking about lunging at Maddy.

"No, I'm staying here because this is where my true family is." Rhydian replied.

"No, don't say that." Ceri gasped.

"I have and I will say it again if I have to. I belong here." Rhydian raised his voice and Ceri flinched. She ran away knowing that she was losing this fight, so she growled at Maddy and then turned around to run into the forest.

Rhydian closed the door and walked back to the table.

"I am just going to pretend that that never happened." Rhydian said, sitting down next to Maddy.

"Okay well if it never happened, I am going to eat this." Maddy said pointing to the peanut butter.

Rhydian and Emma laughed and about five seconds later Dan walked in.

"I smelt bacon so I came out." He said, walking over to the bench and making himself a coffee. He turned around and saw that Maddy was eating peanut butter.

"Maddy, I thought that you didn't like peanut butter." Dan was smiling at her and she growled back.

"I would what until she's had breakfast Mr Smith. She's always in a grumpy mood when Ceri comes over.' Rhydian said, looking towards Maddy with a cheeky grin.

"Ceri came around? When?" Dan asked

"Just before. No big deal. She can go and …" Rhydian didn't end that sentence because he knew he would probably get in trouble.

Emma smiled at him and then handed him, Maddy and Dan their plates.

"Breakfast is served." Emma said.

If you had looked through the windows of the Smith house, you would think that they are all one big family.


	14. Chapter 14

At school, Kara went up to Maddy and gave her a hug. The other to girls from the three K's were shocked at this.

Tom was waiting for them in front of the dark room. Shannon and Jimmy still weren't there yet though.

Shannon got to the school late so she walked into Mr Jeffries class late. She went and took her usual seat next to Tom.

"I'll tell you later." Shannon whispered to her three friends, knowing what they were going to ask.

Maddy leaned back against the chair. She wasn't feeling very well, but she didn't say anything to anyone because she knew that they would worry. She looked towards where Kara was sitting and smiled. Kara smiled back at her and then the other to K's looked at her like she was some sort of crazy person.

Maddy turned back to Mr Jeffries. He was blabbing on about the trip to the museum next week.

Maddy's next class was art and so was Rhydian's. When everyone was seated, Rhydian realised that everyone was staring at him and Maddy was certain that Maddy knew they were staring as well because she was acting all agitated.

"Why do they always have to stare?" Maddy said after they had started doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"Because they're nosy. Look, just pretend they're not staring at you and you'll feel a little better." Rhydian answered. He knew that if Maddy didn't feel good soon then he would have to call Dan. He and Dan had an agreement that if Maddy felt ill or if she threw up that Rhydian had to call him and he would pick them up.

On the way to the next lesson, Rhydian texted Dan. He didn't call him because then Maddy would know what he was doing and she wouldn't approve. Dan texted back saying that he would be there soon. Rhydian and Maddy were in different classes when Dan arrived so it took a while for him to get them. When he did Maddy was smiling. She had obviously wanted to go home.

When they got home, Maddy and Rhydian watched a movie. They were going to stay at Maddy's house that night and the night after and then for the rest of the week they were going to stay at the Vaughan's.

At about 4:30pm, they decided to go down to Bernie's. When they got there, they saw Shannon and Jimmy sitting at one of the tables talking (school had finished). Shannon was facing the door and when she saw Maddy she said hello to them and called them over. They went over there and sat down.

"Hey, where did you two go today? You disappeared from school." Shannon asked

"I wasn't feeling well so we went home. I was glad to get out of there though. Everyone kept staring at us." Maddy said. Jimmy looked at Shannon and shrugged. This confused Maddy and Rhydian.

"What's going on?" Rhydian asked

"Uh, well, I guess it's better to hear it from us then someone else." Jimmy said.

"what would be better to hear from you? What did you do?" Maddy asked, getting slightly angry.

"Well, Kara and I were talking about you being pregnant, when Sam came and told us that he had overheard us." (Sam was one of Jimmy's henchmen) Shannon looked really guilty. "He went around the entire school and told everyone. There was nothing we could do."

Maddy was really fired up now. She glared at Shannon.

"Why were you talking about it at school?" Rhydian asked.

"Kara wanted to know if Maddy was going to be coming to school during the pregnancy and that's when Sam came in." Shannon said. "Maddy I'm so sorry."

"Well right now we need to find a way to calm Maddy down. If she gets to angry, who knows what could happen." Rhydian whispered to Shannon.

Rhydian got up and pulled Maddy outside.

"Maddy calm down. Look at your hands." Rhydian was trying to calm Maddy down.

Maddy looked at her hands and then stuck them in her pockets. She looked into Rhydian's eyes and she slowly began to calm herself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm this mad." Maddy said.

When she had calmed down enough, Rhydian took her hand and went back inside.

"I'm sorry about that Shan. I don't know what made me act like that." Maddy apologised as she and Rhydian sat back down

"Hormones." Jimmy mumbled and that made Shannon smile and then kiss him.

"You know, Rhydian you were right." Shannon said. "True love does spring from true hate."

And with that they all just laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day passed in a blur for Maddy, Rhydian, Emma and Dan. Maddy and Rhydian were aloud to stay home this time (normally they had to go to school on no moon days). Maddy and Rhydian camped in the lounge room, huddled together in a bundle of blankets. Emma had come out at one point to get something to eat and she had seen them. she grabbed the camera and secretly took a picture. Then she got her food and went back to bed.

Rhydian only woke up four times, but Maddy woke up a lot because she was constantly hungry.

When it was dinner time, everyone but Rhydian woke up. For some reason, Maddy couldn't wake him up, but she didn't try for long because she didn't have the energy.

It was only after they had finished their dinner that Rhydian woke up. It was only for a few seconds though to see where Maddy was. After he had seen her sitting on the couch he went back to sleep.

The day after wasn't good at all. When Maddy got to the school, every single person there looked at her. She wished that the floor would open up and swallow her.

Rhydian was also being stared at, but not as much. He grabbed Maddy's hand and pulled her into the darkroom. A few minutes later, Tom entered with some news.

"Everyone knows that you're pregnant Madds. That's all that anyone can talk about."

"Oh, no." Maddy said, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Maddy, look at me. Everything will be okay. Your Mam is coming to pick you up." Rhydian said soothingly.

"Rhydian you're coming with me." Maddy said. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Actually Rhydian, it's better that you do go. Mr Jeffries heard and now he's on the hunt for both of you." Tom mentioned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rhydian exclaimed. "An angry teacher on our case is all we need right now. Fine, I'll go with you Madds, but only if you need me. Do you need me?"

"Yes I do." Maddy said. She actually did need him. He was her rock, he made everything better just by being there. She needed him to be there for her through this and she wasn't going to leave him to deal with this on your own.

But before Rhydian could reply to what Maddy had said, Mr Jeffries came in.

"Ah, so this is where you have been hiding out." He said. "Rhydian can you please come with me?"

"No. I'm not leaving Maddy." Rhydian forcefully said. As he spoke, he moved to stand in front of Maddy like he was protecting him from something. Mr Jeffries knew he was never going to be able to pry Rhydian away from her so he gave up.

"Fine, fine. I will find a way to talk to you though." Mr Jeffries promised.

After he left, Maddy, Rhydian and Tom walked out of the darkroom. Tom walked in the direction of Mr Jeffries class whilst Rhydian and Maddy walked in the direction of the door that lead outside. When they got outside, they waited for Emma to pick them up and when she got there, Rhydian and Maddy quickly got into the car.

"Why were you two in such a rush to get away from the school?" Emma asked when they got home.

"Everyone was staring at Maddy and she was beginning to hyperventilate." Rhydian said, putting his bag down and taking off his coat.

"Okay. Why are you here Rhydian?" Emma asked

"Maddy wanted me to come with her." Rhydian replied.

"Right." Emma said. She looked at Maddy who was looking out of the window, staring at something.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" Emma asked

"Nothing. I just feel like someone is staring at me." Maddy looked towards her mam. Maddy had seen something that she had thought was impossible to see. She had thought she had seen her grandmother (her grandmother had died when she was little).

Rhydian suddenly started staring out of the window.

"Maddy, is it just me, or is there a little kid watching us?"

"Rhydian, I think you're hallucinating." Maddy said.

"No, I'm not. There was just a little kid looking through the window. It looked as if it had been crying." Rhydian responded.

Maddy turned to see what he was talking about and that's when she saw it.


	16. Chapter 16

The little kid was looking through the window and staring at Rhydian.

"Guys, what are you looking at?" Emma asked. She couldn't see anything. Dan walked in and saw Emma's expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can you see anything out of the window?" Emma questioned. "Rhydian and Maddy said that they can see a little kid out of the window."

Dan looked Maddy and Rhydian. What were they staring at? Why could they see a little kid? And that's when realisation dawned him.

"Emma, do you remember what your dad was telling you when you found out you were having Maddy?"

"Some of it. Why?" Emma asked, feeling slightly confused.

"well, do you remember when he told us about how some Wolfblood can see what they looked like as a child when they reach a certain age?" Dan was hoping that Emma knew what he was talking about and hopefully she did.

"Yeah. He said that if you suffered a traumatic experience when you were a child, you would be able to see what you looked like then when you where fifteen."

"Wait, so you're saying that I can see myself right now?" Rhydian saying this made Dan and Emma realise that he and Maddy were still there.

"Well, not necessarily. It could be Maddy as a child." Dan said, but Maddy butted in before he could say anything more.

"Rhydian it looks like the kid is being dragged away." Maddy said. Rhydian turned to see and then he gasped.

"That's me. I know it is. That's how I was taken from Ceri. I remember sitting in the forest somewhere waiting for her to return. After a few minutes I got bored and I started to walk around. The next thing I knew, I was pulling dragged away from Ceri and being put into the backseat of a car." Rhydian recounted. Maddy went over to him and gave him a hug.

"You never said that before." Maddy said softly.

"Well, I only just remembered. That's only part of what I remember though. I remember the smells, the sounds and I remember being petrified. The people came at me and I tried to run, but they grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the car." Rhydian looked on the verge of tears so he buried his face in Maddy's hair.

"Rhydian, are you alright?" Emma felt responsible for him being upset

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired I think. Rhydian said, covering up the fact that he was about to cry.

"Okay. As long as you're sure." Emma began. " Okay, well, right now, you two need to find a way to be able to deal with all the staring at school. It will only get worse if you hide yourself from it."

"She's right, Madds. When they put me in that car, I was yelling and screaming the whole way down to the police station. People where staring at me through the windows so I trid to hide from them, but when we got to the station, everyone had followed us and the stares where twice as bad." Rhydian said.

"Okay, well I don't really want that to happen so I guess that I will be going to school tomorrow then." Maddy said, but Rhydian obviously had other ideas.

"What?" she asked, trying to figure out why he was staring at her like that.

"It's just that Mr and Mrs Vaughan said that they were taking us somewhere tomorrow. They didn't say where though, which I found kind of strange, but….." Rhydian shrugged as he said the last words.

'Okay so tomorrow we go with the Vaughan's and the day after that we are going to school." Maddy replied.

Rhydian smiled and then nodded.

What Rhydian didn't know is that Maddy knew what the Vaughan's wanted him go to with them and she was so excited for the finishing result.


	17. Chapter 17

At about lunch time, the Vaughan's came and picked up Maddy and Rhydian (Maddy and Rhydian were staying there that night). They were laughing and and talking the entire way there and when they were inside of the Vaughan's house.

When they had finished the laughing and talking, Rhydian took Maddy up to his room. It looked more like an art studio then a bedroom.

"Wow. These pictures are amazing. Did you draw them all yourself?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah. It's just a hobby of mine." Rhydian said grabbing one of the art books that he had almost filled up. He put that in a draw.

"Why did you just put that book in the draw?" Maddy asked, wondering what was inside of it.

"Because it has some drawings in there that are private." Rhydian said, looking embarrassed.

"Can I see them?" Maddy asked

"No." Rhydian said quietly

"Please. Please can i? You wouldn't deny me something that I wanted would you?" Maddy asked, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone about them or if you laugh, I will never forgive you." Rhydian said. Maddy knew that he would forgive her eventually, but she still promised.

Rhydian went over to the draw and pulled out the book. He sat down on the bed and Maddy sat down beside him.

"I drew most of these pictures a few weeks before Ceri showed up." Rhydian said

He opened the book and Maddy gasped. The first picture was beautiful. Rhydian had drawn a picture of him and the Vaughan's sitting together like they were getting a family portrait done. Rhydian saw the look on Maddy's face and smiled.

"Oh my god. Rhydian, this is beautiful." Maddy said. she had never seen anything like it before.

Rhydian kept slowly turning the pages until one of Maddy appeared. He blushed.

Maddy smiled at the picture. He had drawn every little detail in Maddy's face perfectly and he had made her look beautiful.

"I don't know why I drew that picture." Rhydian said, obviously embarrassed.

"It's beautiful." Maddy gasped. She turned to face Rhydian and kissed him.

"When did you draw this?" Maddy asked

"The day after I got here." Rhydian mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Maddy was so amazed , that's so sweet." Maddy was so amazed b how good with details. In the picture, Maddy was standing in the forest.

"Thanks, Madds. I love you." Rhydian responded.

"I love you too." Maddy replied.

She kissed Rhydian again and then she turned her attention back to the artwork.

Most of the pieces of art were of Rhydian and the Vaughan's. Rhydian had felt closer to the Vaughan's then he had ever been to anyone (except Maddy of course). Whenever he had been sad, he would imagine that he was part of their family.

What Rhydian didn't know is that the Vaughan's were going to adopt him. Mrs Vaughan had told Maddy the day that they went around to the Vaughan's house. Maddy had told her parents when Rhydian was in the shower. The Vaughan's were going to tell him tomorrow and Maddy wanted to be there to tell them when they should tell him.

Maddy had kept it a secret for a while and when she saw the pictures, she wished that she could tell Rhydian, but she kept her mouth shut.

That night, Maddy and Mrs Vaughan were talking and Maddy found out that the Vaughan's had liked Rhydian the second he walked through the doors. They had always cared for him, even when he distanced himself from the world.

"We both love him." Mrs Vaughan said after she and Maddy had talked about allsorts of other things.

"Even when he acts like no one else exists?" Maddy asked, wanting to know if they felt the same way Rhydian felt.

"Yes. Especially then." And with that Maddy and Mrs Vaughan got into the details of the adoption process.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Rhydian woke up at 5am. He couldn't get back to sleep so he decided to draw. He drew the Vaughan's house surrounded by the woods. Every single little detail was put into the drawing. When Maddy had come back from the bathroom at 5:30, she saw what he was drawing and became mesmerised.

At 7am, Rhydian had finished his drawing and he and Maddy were sitting at the kitchen table eating toast (the Vaughan's were vegetarians). They were waiting for the Vaughan's to wake up. Maddy had brought Rhydian's drawing with her and when the Vaughan's walked in, Rhydian shoved it under the table.

"What are you hiding Rhydian?" Mr Vaughan asked

Rhydian didn't answer, but took a bite of his toast.

"He was trying to hide this." Maddy said, pulling the drawing out and showing it to Mr Vaughan.

"Is this a picture?" Mr Vaughan asked with a smile on his face

"Nope. Rhydian drew it." Maddy said, looked at Rhydian and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Really? Wow. I never knew he could draw like this." Mr Vaughan was just as mesmerised as Maddy had been when she had first seen the picture.

"Well, he's drawn hundreds of things. They're all in his room." Maddy laughed at Rhydian's expression.

"Well, We'll look at them later. Right now we need to get ready to go out." Mrs Vaughan said, walking out of the downstairs bathroom.

By 9am, everyone was ready to go. They left ten minutes later because Maddy had to grab something. She was getting the drawing of Rhydian and the Vaughan's sitting around the kitchen table like a real family does. She hid it in her jacket as she ran outside and refused to tell anyone what she had gotten.

The Vaughan's, Maddy and Rhydian spent the day in the city. At about lunch time, Mrs Vaughan and Maddy spilt from Mr Vaughan and Rhydian and went to do some shopping of their own.

When they got back, Maddy and Mrs Vaughan were carrying three bags each and laughing.

Rhydian and Mr Vaughan had gone to a local café and bought some coffee and hot chocolate. They were talking about allsorts of things and Mr Vaughan had made Rhydian choke on his drink by laughing and that's Maddy and Mrs Vaughan had come back.

They then went back to the Vaughan's. Mr and Mrs Vaughan got the nod from Maddy that they had been waiting for all day.

"Rhydian, can you please sit down? We have to tell you something." Mrs Vaughan said gesturing to the chair across from her.

Rhydian sat down, feeling really worried that they were going to kick him out. Maddy sat down next to Mrs Vaughan and Rhydian knew that Maddy knew what was going on.

"What's up?" Rhydian asked.

"Well, when you came back, Andy and I (Andy was Mr Vaughan's name) were talking and we decided to do something that hasn't happened to you before." Mrs Vaughan could see that Rhydian was confused, so she got straight to the point.

"Rhydian, what I'm trying to say is that if it's alright with you then we are going to adopt you."

Rhydian's face was one of shock. Mrs Vaughan looked at Maddy, but she was looking at Rhydian and smiling. Rhydian met Maddy's eyes and when Maddy nodded, a smile began to build on his features.

"Are you being serious?" Rhydian asked, getting up on his feet.

"Yes. We are being serious Rhydian." Mr Vaughan said as he and Mrs Vaughan stood up as well.

Rhydian's face lit up and he walked around the table and gave them a huge hug, never wanting to let go.

When Rhydian let go of them, he turned and gave Maddy a kiss.

"Did you know about this?" Rhydian happily questioned.

"Maybe." Maddy shrugged and smiled. She then remembered the picture and pulled it out of her jacket and opened up the unfolded piece of paper.

"I guess this could be the first picture of you guys as a family." Maddy said. Rhydian grabbed her in a hug a swung her around.

Maddy then gave the picture to Mrs Vaughan and told her that Rhydian had drawn it.

"It's beautiful and I guess I can use this new frame for this since it's beautiful." Mrs Vaughan said as she pulled out a photo frame from a shopping bag.

Rhydian hugged her again and then he and Maddy went to Maddy's house and told Emma and Dan the news.

"That's wonderful." Emma exclaimed.

"They knew didn't they?" Rhydian asked Maddy as soon as he had looked anway from Emma's face.

"I had to tell them. It was too big to keep to myself." Maddy said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Okay, well we need to go and tell Shan and Tom. Seeya." Rhydian said, pulling Maddy out of the house and running through the forest towards Shannon's.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have decided to make this the last chapter of this story, but don't worry. i will be making a second one that will lead off from this one but it will be based three months later. The story will be called the secret is out 2 and this is what the summary will be like:**

**Kara has become friends with Maddy and all of her friends. one day, while she and Tom are fighting things get steamy and they start to make out. Will Kara and Tom be able to keep their relationship a secret or will Maddy's pregnancy hormones get the best of her and force them out of hiding?**

**I hope you enjoy that story as much as you enjoyed this story.**

After Rhydian had told Shannon, Tom and Jimmy the news (Jimmy was at Shannon's so Rhydian had to tell him) they all went down to Bernie's and enjoyed their milkshakes. They were having heaps of fun, talking and laughing at each other's jokes.

About half an hour after they had walked into Bernie's, Kara came in and asked if she could speak to Maddy. Maddy said yes and followed her outside.

"What's up Kara?" Maddy asked.

"Well, I came to tell you that the people I thought were my friends dissed me because I was being nice to you." Kara said sadly, sounding really depressed.

"Really? I'm so sorry Kara. Is there anything I can do to help?" Maddy asked.

"Well, I came to ask you if we could hang out tonight. Only if you want to though." Kara sounded as if she really wanted to and Maddy actually wanted to hang out with her.

"Yeah sure. Rhydian will be with the Vaughan's all night so I won't be doing anything. Sounds like fun." Maddy said, smiling at Kara.

"Okay then. What time do you want to meet up? And where do you want to meet up?" Kara asked.

"Well we could meet up here and maybe at around 6pm." Maddy replied.

"Okay well see you then." Kara said and then she gave Maddy a hug and left.

Maddy went back inside with a smile on her face.

"What did she want?" Tom asked with a sour look on his face. Kara had always been mean to him and he didn't like her that much.

Maddy scowled at his expression.

"It's none of your business." She snapped. "Kara is actually a nice person when you get to know her. Don't judge her."

"Your actually sticking up for her? Maddy she is always teasing us." Tom said, trying to figure out what Maddy was up to.

"Yes I'm sticking up for her. She is going through a rough time at the moment and she needs someone to be there for her." Maddy said, defending her new friend.

Tom gave Maddy a confused look, but seeing the look on Maddy's face, he didn't argue further. Instead he got another milkshake and got back into the conversation.

At 6pm, Kara and Maddy met up at Bernie's like organised. That night they actually had a lot of fun. Maddy and Kara had dinner and Bernie's and then they went to the movies together. After that they went back to Kara's and mucked around on the computer while eating ice-cream and lollies. Maddy decided to stay over at Kara's. They stayed up all night (Luckily the didn't have school the next day) and just mucked around while watching movies. Maddy threw up at 5:30am and when she came back she told Kara that it was just morning sickness. Kara looked glad at that and then they watched another movie and ate more lollies.

Kara and Maddy hung out the rest of the day as well. Maddy told Rhydian what she was doing and found out that Rhydian was at Shannon's with Tom and Jimmy (of course Shannon was there). He was surprised when Maddy told him who she was hanging out with, but he didn't mind to much.

Maddy and Kara then went to Maddy's and just mucked around. They were having so much fun that they didn't realise what the time was until Emma told them that dinner was ready.

Kara stayed for dinner and then left for her house. Kara had never had that much fun with someone before and she was glad that she had finally become friends with Maddy.

The next day, Kara and Maddy met up for milkshakes with Rhydian. He was glad that Kara had found someone nice to hang out with. Kara was nice to him and she was even nice to Tom and Shannon when they came into Bernie's to hang out with Maddy.

After an hour, Shannon and Tom got used to Kara being there and they even started to talk to her. They had then realised that Maddy was right when she had told them that Kara was nice.

They went to Shannon's after that and they all watched some movies. They hoped that the nice Kara was here to stay and that she didn't turn into the mean Kara overnight and they were glad to find out that the nice Kara stayed.

They had a lot more fun at Shannon's with Kara there. They had a food fight and they also had a water fight. When the night was over and everyone had gone home, Shannon was glad that she hadn't left Kara out of the night after all.


End file.
